ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragonscaled Bugaal Ja
Does he really/Siriusly drop Sirius Axe? Also, maybe he now drops Beast Bazubands. --Jopasopa 15:35, 2 November 2006 (EST) ---- No, Sirius Axe comes from Hydra. I think he must drop Beast Bazubands, since he's the only BST NM in one of the 3 beastman strongholds. --Valyana 00:23, 7 November 2006 (EST) ---- Yes, he DOES drop the Beast Bazubands. i now own my very own pair on Ramuh server, Dragonkatana. Testimonials Like any other BST pet, the Tyrannobugards link with their master but can be pulled separately. They do not link with each other, and the other bugards in the area don't link. The best strategy is to have at least 3 people in an outside party dedicated to holding the pets while others work on the main NM. BST/NIN can effectively hold a pet with the lizards in the tunnels to the north: there are enough lizards for 3 BST, though more than one will need to invis to avoid aggro from DC Mamool Ja. NIN, THF, RDM and DRG can also work to hold a pet. The holders pull the pets one by one, then the main alliance pulls the NM. **Would like to add that the 3 BST strat is very good. the kite should sub ninja so that sneak and invisible last longer. all three BST should charm and familiar Brei. nothing links to the NM other than his already linked pets! Have done this fight several times this way now. 1/3 is about the average drop rate for us. 48 hour respawn on the NM -------- A much easier strategy for this NM can be done 6 BSTs, but can be done with as low as 4, with only a single BST handling all 3 adds while remaining 99% safe with nearly no chance of death. All but one BST charm and Familiar Very Tough Spinners, while the remaining BST, the kiter, charms a Brei which are Tough Slimes closer to the NM. The kiting BST, with the Brei, attacks the NM, and then Heels. The rest of the party tags Dragonscaled himself only with Feral Howl, Dia, etc. as it goes by. The kiting BST now does not have direct hate on the Tyrannobugards, so he or she is free to cast Sneak, Inivisible, Stoneskin, or anything else as needed and will not be attacked by the Tyrannobugards, or take hate at all. The kiter then kites all the way to Bhaflau Thickets zone, while the rest of the party burns down Dragonscaled himself. Brei's tank the Tyrannobugards well, which will frequently stop and use a buff, which in turn will increasingly put a buffer zone between the Tyrannobugards and the Brei and kiter. If hate is somehow lost, the Tyrannobugards will walk back to Dragonscaled, they will not run back. Once Dragonscaled is dead, the adds will depop if there is enough distance between the Brei/kiter and the Tyrannobugards. Murzade - Ramuh -------- * Very easy solo as 99BST/49DNC. Killed the weak mobs in the tunnel by viscous potion, pulled him into there to avoid the other nm's (they hit like little girls but 4 mobs on falcorr beats 6)- kept having to refocus falcorr on the nm and used reward twice as they were getting a few cheap shots in on him. Meleed the nm to speed it up- was never in any danger. Used 2x pet -pdt axes, -10% pdt +5 haste anwig, shepherds chain- nothing special in my gear set at all. 1/1 on Beast Bazubands. Note: took longer than 72 hours to spawn. Whitney (talk)Whitney of Lakshmi ___________ The NM himself isn't that hard once his pets are occupied: a single party is more than enough. Also the NM's Evasion / defense / HP seem to be linked to the number of Mirrors in the area, by removing the Mirrors you make this NM "weaker". -------- Our strat was simple. One BST and a full party SAM SAM WHM RDM BLM WAR. I the BST grabbed the NM after we cleared the area of other mobs and smashed the mirror. Then I took the Tyrannobugards for a stroll around the square part of the cave to norh @D-5, D-6 area. The SAM just unleashed on him and the WHM cured them when need be. to be honest I dont think we even needed the WAR or BLM. The RDM was good for haste and enfeebles. When Dragonscaled Bugaal Ja died his pets depoped. -------- Killed by an 85 BST and SMN, pulled it to the tunnel south of the room he spawns in after clearing out the 2 Puk and Mamool that was in the way just to be safe. I had Dipper Yuly Fight, hit the NM once, then Heeled him back to the room in the tunnel. That way the NM and his 3 pets were on Dipper Yuly the whole fight. The SMN exclusively used Diabolos and spammed Ultimate Terror, which helped to weaken the pets and help Dipper Yuly tank better. Used only Noisome Powder to help tank as well. Dipper Yuly died once, and when this happens be sure to have Diabolos out and make sure it has used Ultimate Terror as to have hate on all the mobs. As the BST I only had 1 merit in Reward Recast and 4 in Beast Affinity, and my pet was still able to tank effectively. --edster1500 23:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) -------- Duo'd by a 85 BST/WHM and BST/RDM using DipperYuly x2. Took 2 rewards each, BST's meleed up until lower HP when Groundburst spam became a bit of a problem. We pulled it into the tunnel on the north side of the mirror room, 0/1. --KittyhawkZ 02:16, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ---------------- Solo (dualbox 90rdm/blm) 90 BST/NIN took 2Nazuna, 17zeta, 2eva axes equiped, -dmg 10% from Anwig, 2x Zoraal for reward macro, Ferine Neck & earring, Mirk for -CB delay, reward did 1.5k, fight took 20+ min,snk/inv pull, dont really warried about those 3pets, keep ur pet at NM, rdm/blm sleepga pets at start die 30sec later -.-, keep rdm KOed the rest of the fight lol, *important note* reward as soon as its up & Familar @NM HP25% and after its spam TP move to keep hate at pet . 1/1^^ 18Jan11 Mins Titan ----------------- Straight solo, no support as 90BST/NIN. 1 Dipper Yuly and 8 Zeta Biscuits. My BST is really decked out though with a ton of Defense+ and -Damage Taken. Yuly was around 10% HP when she killed Dragonscaled Bugaal Ja. Spammed Reward every chance I could. Only used Spiral Spin immediately following Fight targeted directly at Dragonscaled Bugaal Ja. However, unlike the poster slightly above me, the pets DID NOT depop upon defeat of Dragonscaled Bugaal Ja. Easy duo or even mediocre solo WITH THE RIGHT GEAR! 1/1 Beast Bazubands :D Quetzalcoatl: Vintaru 08:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ----------------- Straight-soloed as BST90/DNC45. Used 1 Dipper Yuly and 2 Pet Food Eta, 3 Pet Food Zeta the entire fight. After pulling, I was dumb enough to get aggro from a Battle Bugard and a Puk, but after hitting them and Snarling, put the extra mobs on Yuly. Didn't have any problems with keeping Yuly alive, though I used Familiar a bit early at 80% because I was uncomfortable with my pet tanking that many adds. However, she did so easily. I did most of the damage on Dragonscaled Bugaal Ja by meleeing and using Rampage followed by Snarl whenever it was up, doing roughly 5-8% HP depending on hits. Was about a twenty minute fight. Gear used was my full pet set (minus my E.feet with pet DEF+5/Haste+2 that I forgot in my MH!), with one EVA axe+2, Anwig Salade (Pet: DT-10%/Haste+5), Ferine Necklace/Mantle, Mirke Wardecors (CB-10, Pet: DA/Crit+2), Selemnus Belt, and Ferine Quijotes +2. A well-geared BST can solo this with fair ease; most of the TP moves didn't do more than 100 damage to Yuly, and many missed. 1/1 on Beast Bazubands, yay! --Kensagaku of Kujata Valefor ----------------- Respawn & Spawn Conditions Any particular notes on how long it takes for this sucker to respawn and under what conditions? I'd be pretty sure that he's always up, being the easiest and most accessible NM to kill, but never hurts to check. --Ctownwoody 18:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :* I beleive he is a 3 day spawn. ---- regularly kill this nm with 3 other bst friends.win every time now we know the drill.max 48hr pop ...it may be less Camped this over the past few days (solo 90 BST using DipperYuly, 1/4 Bazubands) and on 2 occassions it popped EXACTLY, to the minute, at the 35hr mark, while the last time it popped after 26hrs but before 33hrs. I therefore think it's likely a 24-48hr spawn. As for a testimonial the NM was easy and only had some difficulty when I accidentlly pulled the NM and the 2 NMs guarding the Archaic Mirror once but was still able to solo all of them. --Crytone 5:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- :* Killed Dragonscaled Bugaal Ja at 7:30pm, was waiting for 42 hours later and went to log out in the zone for the next day... lo and behold he was up an entire 8-9 hours before the 42 hour mark. This leads me to believe that he might be a 24 hour spawn and the 42 is a typo. Called my friend down, and we killed him once again. 2/2 on Beast Bazubands. --Dompsair on Valefor - 06:30am, November 12, 2010. ---- 2 x 90Bst. (Dipper Yuli x 2). 1 Bst/Thf. + 1 Bst/Dnc. Spawn Every 2 Days. Drag to small tunnel! Dipper Yuli -- AOE Attack Down. Reward Set: Zoraal's axe x 2, Ogre Gloves, Monster boots. (Only need 2 x awards). Grats Salacia/Sthissth! 3/11. ---- 1x 90 BST/45DNC Solo Used 1 Dipper yuly, 6 zeta biscuits. Went into zone during beseiged preparing, he was up and chilling with his 3 pets. I claimed him, he did not seem to link with anything else dragged into cave. I melee'd with my pet against Dragonscale, used Snarl when it was up. His TP moves are very weak, Dipper never went under 70% hp. Fight took 15 minutes or so. 1/1 on Hands. --- Juppongatana ~ Ragnarok August 2011 1x 99 RDM/BLM Successful solo upon finding this NM before our Voidwatch fight. Been looking for him for a while, but, always came over on BST to try and solo. The one time i find him, and I'm not on BST. I thought I'd have a go anyway. Was geared completely for mage setup, only having 85 Almace and Genbu's Shield as my weapon/sub, some haste gear for hands/waist/head but nothing special. Pulled one of his pets and it went down easier than i thought, re-applied buffs and pulled NM back to tunnels with lizards. Started off meleeing NM and just having pets hit me and my Shock Spikes. They took a good while to get through SS/Phalanx and main NM was going down nicely. Kept repeating same routine once SS was down, quick cure, reapply SS and keep debuffs on main NM. Pets started to hit harder after master used Familiar but still managable. NM down to 50% and I'm still above 75% MP. Same proceedure throughout fight, got a little harder at end after 3rd Familiar, Killed in 12 mins, 130MP remaining, no drop. Pets did not de-pop. --- Benwalls ~ Ragnarok 10/04/2012